


Wait! WHAT?!

by juicytree21



Series: Victory and Chaos [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Sex, rude language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicytree21/pseuds/juicytree21
Summary: So here is the Grimmons one I promised! It took me three days to figure out how to start it but once I did, I couldn't stop. I was up until 3 am last night writing this and I've been writing all day (when I wasnt binge watching Gravity Falls lol)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the Grimmons one I promised! It took me three days to figure out how to start it but once I did, I couldn't stop. I was up until 3 am last night writing this and I've been writing all day (when I wasnt binge watching Gravity Falls lol)

Grif wasn't upset. He was too awesome to be upset. He didn't like being tied down or being told what to do. So Simmons telling him that their hookup was a one time thing? Peachy keen.

 

That meant he was free. He didn't have to deal with Simmons developing feelings for him or something. No, Dexter Grif was free as a bird. Free to hook up with whoever he wanted, whenever he wanted.

 

So why did he feel like crap sitting next to the redhead at lunch? Watching him joke around with Donut, acting like he hadn't just kicked Grif to the curb. He was only able to eat one sandwich at lunch instead of three, which is not normal for him at all. 

 

_Something is wrong with me. Why do I feel like this? Like I'm sad or something?_

 

No, he wasn't sad. Just upset that he had lost the best screw he'd had in a long time. That had to be it. It wasn't heartbreak or something girly like that.

 

Unless he liked Simmons. That didn't make sense. He was nerd and a kissass. And he could barely stand him being his friend. So why would he like him? Or maybe he lov-

 

No way. He did NOT love Richard Simmons. The dude had the same name as some stupid exercise guru from the 1980’s. And he liked computers and math and algorithms. He wasn't Grif’s type.

 

But what if his type _was_ nerds? He hadn't hooked up a lot since he joined the military but the people he had hooked up with were the complete opposite of Simmons. 

 

_Maybe the reason you slept with them was because they were the opposite of Simmons? You wanted the opposite of him purposely. So that you wouldn't think of him._

 

“Grif, are you even listening to me?” He looked up at Tucker who had his arms crossed.

 

“No. But am I ever listening?” Tucker groaned 

 

“Forget it. What were you thinking about? You looked like you were shitting your pants so it must have been pretty intense.” Grif snorted.

 

“Just wishing I had some Twinkies man. I've got a major sweet tooth.” 

 

“You always have a sweet tooth.” Grif turned to Simmons enter the armory with his arms full of long range weapons. 

 

“Not true. I enjoy savory foods as well.” Simmons dumped the weapons on the table in front of him and Tucker.

 

“I'm just checking this back in. We had target practice and it didn't end well. Jensen is the hospital right now with a grazed cheek and a black eye.” Tucker winced and hissed.

 

“Damn, what happened?” 

 

“It's a long story. See you guys later!” He waved goodbye and left the room. Grif stared at him for a little too long and when he turned back to Tucker, the man had a knowing grin on his face.

 

“What?”

 

“Why don't you guys just get together already? You're clearly in love.” Grif rolled his eyes.

 

“Yeah right. “Love”, that's a good one. Besides, even if I wanted to get with that dorky cyborg, he's already said he's not interested.” Tucker gasped and did a little happy dance.

 

“THAT MEANS YOU LIKE HIM!” Grif threw his hand over his mouth.

 

“Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about.” 

 

“You just said he said he's not interested. Which means you asked him out or something!”

 

“I fucked him is what I did. And he said once was enough. And I'm cool with that.” He unloaded the gun on the table in front of him and started counting bullets. 

 

“You had sex?! And you didn't tell me? What the hell is wrong with you?!”

 

“Sorry I didn't brag to you. I'll make sure to give you every detail next time I have sex.” Tucker grimaced.

 

“I do NOT want to hear details from next time...unless it's Simmons.”

 

“You're disgusting.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Grif laid in his bed listening to the sounds of the base shutting down around him. People were heading to bed or to patrols and he could hear machines being turned off. 

 

He was watching a movie on his datapad but he wasn't really paying attention. All he could think of was Simmons. He sat up and threw his datapad aside.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with me?!” He said angrily. 

 

A second later there was a soft knock on his door. He looked up and frowned. Why the hell was someone at his door? 

 

“Grif, open the damn door.” He heard Simmons whisper loudly.

 

“Simmons?” He stood and crossed the room. He opened through door a crack and his friend was standing in front of him with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders

 

“What do you want? I'm trying to sleep.”

 

“Donut is…” He shivered in disgust. “Entertaining a guest and I can hear him through my wall. Can I crash in here?” Griff frowned and shook his head.

 

“I'm not a hotel. Go find some places else. Wash’s room is probably empty.” He closed the door and climbed back into his bed.

 

“What the hell Grif?!” Grif turned to see Simmons stomping into the room.

 

“Get out dude.”

 

“What's with the cold shoulder?” 

 

“I said get out.” Simmons threw down his bedroll and crossed his arms angrily.

 

“No! Why are you being a jerk?” 

 

“Because you were a jerk first!” Grif shouted. Simmons lowered his arms and turned around to close the door.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Forget it. Just go away.”

 

“Grif, how've I been a jerk? What did I do?” Grif sighed and clenched his jaw.

 

“You're a fucking blind idiot. I mean, I was too but at least I figured it out already.”

 

“What are you talking about?” 

 

“I'm in love with you, moron!” Simmons’ jaw dropped and Grif immediately felt a rush of terror.

 

“You're what?”

 

“It's stupid. I'm stupid.” 

 

There was long silence between them before Simmons spoke up. 

 

“You're not stupid.” He said softly. He sat down on the bed next to him and placed his hand over Grif’s. “I've never seen you this emotional though. It's nice.” Grif snorted.

 

“It's weak.”

 

“No it’s not. Sarge shows his emotions a lot and he's one of the strongest people I know.”

 

“You always find a way to mention him in a conversation. It's annoying.” Simmons frowned.

 

“Sorry. But seriously dude, it's not weak. You're probably the strongest person I know. Emotionally not physically. Caboose is stronger than a tank.” 

 

“I don't feel strong.”

 

“Well Wash said love makes you weak. And I trust him.”

 

“He has become a big softie since him and Tucker started their thing. I don't think I've ever seen him smile as much as he has since they've started spending every waking moment together.” Simmons smiled and nodded.

 

“So how long have you loved me?” Grif made an unsure gesture.

 

“Probably since basic.” His eyes widened.

 

“Fuck! Seriously?” 

 

“Yeah.” He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. 

 

“Wow. I've only loved you since last year. Well romantically anyways.” 

 

“Wait! WHAT?!” Simmons grinned.

 

“I guess you're not the only blind idiot.” 

 

Grif looked shocked and confused for a minute. So Simmons loved him too? What does that mean? What the hell happens next?

 

“So now what?” Simmons asked quietly.

 

“I have no idea.” 

 

Simmons squeezed his hand and smiled at him. 

 

“So..can I crash here tonight?”

 

“Obviously.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Sorry there hasn't been a Grimmons kiss in these yet. But there will be one in the next one for sure. Also, HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
